This invention relates to a motion reversal device for mechanisms for compact cassettes, moving spool arrangements and the like.
In these devices, the magnetic tape notably travels at a predetermined constant speed when the device is in the recording or listening position, and travels at a much higher speed during rapid forward winding or rewinding of the tape on the spools. In these latter stages, the tape moves in opposite directions so that the tape becomes accumulated on the receiving spool during rapid forward winding and accumulates on the feed spool during rewinding.
Devices, particularly small and medium recorders, are available in which all movements of the internal members derive from a single electric motor rotating at a substantially constant speed in a fixed direction, the movement of the electric motor being suitably transformed by mechanisms based on complicated wheel works and lever systems operated manually.
This evidently implies the construction and insertion of a considerable number of pieces in exactly guaged relative positions, and subject to precise guiding because any defective contact by a wheel would be sufficient to stop the magnetic tape. The recorder therefore becomes costly and requires a long and difficult manufacturing process. A further disadvantage is due to the bulk of these levers and wheel works, this disadvantage becoming increasingly more serious as these types of connections become more used in small devices provided with a single electric motor. Furthermore, operation by keys which move levers by overcoming determined resistances is unpleasant as it requires a certain force, and is sometimes not practical as remote operation is not possible.
In the case of professional cassettes for small computers, devices are known in which the rapid forward winding and rewinding of the tape are obtained by two separate motors, each of which acts on a drive pivot about which the tape winds or unwinds, a third motor also being generally provided for the normal tape drive.
This arrangement largely eliminates the disadvantages of the complex motion transformation mechanisms which are characteristic of single motor devices, but the said arrangement is very costly because of the presence of three motors, and in addition the electrical supply and control circuitry for the motors is complicated and bulky.
The main object of the present invention is to provide a device for the rapid forward winding and rewinding, and take-up during recording or playback (this latter while reducing the motor supply voltage) of the tape, particularly for compact cassettes and/or moving spool arrangements and the like, in which the aforementioned disadvantages are eliminated and which is rationally conceived so as to reduce and simplify the component members of said device to the maximum extent.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a device for the rapid forward winding and rewinding of tape, and for take-up during recording or playback (this latter while reducing the motor feed voltage) which may be remotely controlled and which is of reliable operation, even without maintenance.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a cost-competitive device, easily manufactured by industries in this field.